


Ocean Eyes

by Marveldale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Gen, Marvel Universe, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveldale/pseuds/Marveldale
Summary: After a serious fall from grace, former Agent of Shield and powerful mutant, is recruited to the Avengers in order to save the world. But the world has't always been kind to Aria Andrews, and her saving it comes with great reluctance. But what Aria hadn't known, is that she was part of a bigger picture. She was one of four women gifted with a power from each one of the four elements. She and her new friends stir up lots of trouble much to the dismay of a certain ocean eyed super soldier. But what starts as hatred morphs into something far better, as it often does.





	Ocean Eyes

Chapter 1: Begin Again

* * *

Aria Andrews stared down at the AA chip in her hand. She twirled it around her fingers and examined every detail. To her, getting a chip for being sober six months was ridiculous. Six months, one hundred eighty two days, four thousand three hundred eighty hours, and two hundred sixty two thousand eight hundred minutes sober, and all she got was a plastic chip? Being sober was a drag and it was hard work. Maybe she was being cynical, but Aria didn't have much else left to do except complain.

After she got fired from SHIELD, she had nothing left. They were her only family, and they had turned their backs on her. It hurt. But underneath that cynical, bitter attitude was tremendous guilt. She had carried that guilt with her since she was a child. At the age of eight, when Aria had discovered her powers, she got into an argument with her older brother, Nathan. Nathan had pushed Aria just a tad bit too far, and it was like something had come over her. Aria had been aware of what she was doing, but she wasn't quite sure why she was doing it. And when she conjured up that giant, monstrous gust of wind, her brother was projected right out of a window in the second story of their house. She hadn't meant to hurt Nathan, but she did nonetheless. Nathan ended up paralyzed. Even though he forgave her, her parents never completely had. 

While that incident was definitely the beginning of a life of guilt for Aria, it wasn't until the other incident that she started using alcohol to cope. Aria knew when she signed on to train as an agent of SHIELD that she had the ability of Aerokinesis, or the ability to control air or wind. And her trainers knew it too. Her whole time at SHIELD, they all reminded her that she was not to use her power under any circumstance. She was an agent, not a superhero. At least that's what they told her. 

The night of the incident, she and her best friend, Maria Hill were sent on a mission to take down a billionare suspected of being affiliated with Hydra. The two women went undercover as women at the party he was attending. But things got out of hand fast. Apparently the man had expected their arrival. Soon the whole party was filled with armed Hydra soldiers. Aria knew there was only one way to save herself, Maria, and the civilians. She did the one thing she was told not to do. She used her powers to subdue the agents. But in the end, the only one who ended up killing any civilians was her.

Fury, of course, was furious. Aria was fired from SHIELD after a long, drawn out process. Half the people she knew were in her corner, and the other half wanted her gone. The latter half got their wish. Without SHIELD and the people she considered family, like Fury, Maria, and Natasha, she had nothing. Unless you counted liquor. And right to rock bottom Aria went.

Rehabilitation took a _long_ time for Aria. Maria was the only one who stood by Aria's side, as a good friend should. She and Aria swore to protect each other always. No matter what. And Maria did protect Aria. Even from herself.

But that was the past. Aria was changed. Sort of. She wasn't drinking anymore, so that was good. Aria was told by her sponsor, Molly, to start a new chapter. She didn't know what that meant. Not until Nick Fury came crawling back.

When Aria unlocked the door to her apartment, she almost swung at Fury.

"You have some nerve showing up here." Aria snapped at her former boss.  
"Aria, I know you're angry, but you should really listen to me." Fury sighed.

"No, I don't think I will. From the day I started training, you told me you had my back. Then, I make one mistake, and you abandoned me." Aria scoffed.

"I know. But as an agent, you were a liability. And we both know that's the truth. However, there's another place for you at SHIELD." Fury informed her.  
"If you're here to offer me a desk job out of pity, you're going to lose another eye." Aria threatened him.

"I'm talking about the Avengers initiative!" Fury said loudly, as to shut her up.  
"I'm sorry, you came here to ask me to be an Avenger? Why, I thought that all went to shit?" She scoffed.  
  


"Didn't we all. But something's happened. A person from another world has come, and he's taken the tesseract. He's been here for a day and he's already killed dozens of people." Fury explained.  
  


"And what? You want to call me in because I understand what that's like?" Aria demanded.  
"No! I'm calling you in because you can help save our world." 

"Let's not pretend this world has been good to me." Aria replied angrily. "And let's no pretend any of you did either. My whole time at SHIELD, I was told that my powers were bad and that I should hide them. But now that they're useful to you, you want me back. The more you're here, the more offended I become, so I think you should just leave.

"You're right. But this is not who you are. The entire time you worked with us, you never backed away from a fight." Fury stared her down with his eye.

Aria huffed because he was right. This wasn't who she was. She through her hands up in the air.

"Fine. I'll join your little superhero dream team. On one condition. When this is over, I never want to hear from you or SHIELD again. Got it?"   
Fury nodded. "You have my word."

"Good. Let's go. We've got a world to save."


End file.
